


Kisses for You

by charcharizard5



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic Revealed, Minor Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Minor Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), but like for the alternate ending, we love affection in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcharizard5/pseuds/charcharizard5
Summary: Smiling, Arthur’s worries melted away. He knows Merlin never realizes he does this, but it takes the weight off, just a little bit, every time. He wanted some time alone to stew in his thoughts, but now he just needs to get his blush in order.---Or, Merlin kisses Arthur without thinking and never notices. Arthur does, in fact, notice.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 317





	Kisses for You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 4+1, but then it turned into 5 then a 6, then I had different ideas for the ending. So technically this is a 6+1 with alternate endings, or an additional ending if you believe hard enough.   
> Yeah...

One did not kiss Arthur Pendragon. He gave kisses to ladies’ hands, chaste cheek pecks, and an embarrassing first kiss behind the stables. Affection was not freely given within the Pendragon castle. There were hearty thumps on the back, a small smile from across the room, a punch on the arm from the knights. Nothing that was warm or comforting, but it was all that was available. That was all Arthur had ever known. 

Affection had been a large part of Merlin’s life ever since he was young. Living in Ealdor made sure touches were integrated into everything he did. Even though he was an outcast he was still subjected to cheek pinches, ruffled hair, hearty shoulder pats, hugs, and, of course, kisses. They were mainly from and for his mother, whether to say hello or goodbye, or to give assurance or to kiss a wound better. Kisses also came from elderly women who thought he was adorable, they were greetings, for luck, dares, and just because. 

When he moved to Camelot it was one of the first habits he had to break, lest he cause a castle wide scandal. But one or two manage to slip through whenever he wasn’t paying attention.

Good Morning

Merlin clamored into Arthur’s chambers that morning, breakfast tray in hand, hangover draught in pocket. After the feast last night, he was sure half the castle was in need of one. 

He lightly placed the tray onto the table and went over to wake up the sleeping prince. He threw open the curtains, “Good morning!” he announced cheerfully.

He was treated to a muffled groan from underneath the blankets.

“Come on Sire, you have lots to do today. There’s that meeting with your father, training with the knights, that speech you need to write, and you need to escort Lady Ann in the afternoon,” he whipped off the blankets leaving a curled up Arthur on the bed, “No, this is treason,” Arthur grumbled. He waved his arm around to retrieve his blankets, but to no avail.

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, now come on. Gaius graciously gave you a hangover draught so you will be at least semi-functional this morning. Too bad about your attitude, but I think breakfast will make you a bit more pleasant to be around.”  Arthur groaned once more and hauled himself out of bed. Merlin fussed about, dressing him and sat him down in front of his breakfast. He prattled on, going about the room picking up the laundry, finding Arthur’s boots, fishing the belt from under the bed. 

Arthur’s head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and his mouth felt like it swallowed a bog. He vaguely registered Merlin telling him something about this morning, probably important, but his hangover prevented him from listening.  “Ok well I’m off for now, I’ll be back to help you with Lady Ann later. Make sure you drink the draught and I grabbed an extra pitcher of water for you,” Merlin ordered.

Arthur nodded silently, shoving a piece of bread in his mouth when a shadow loomed over him. He felt a quick pressure on his temple before it was gone, as well as Merlin making his way out the door. He sat with his mind turning slowly, did Merlin just kiss him? That wasn’t right. His head must be more out of it than he thought. He shrugged, downed the murky draught and finished his breakfast before steeling himself for the morning meeting.

Sick

Arthur loathed being sick. It made him feel weak, cold, and achy for days, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was in bed buried under a pile of blankets and furs, his nose running and throat itching. He was sporting the worst headache, and Merlin was withholding the medicine that would make him feel better, or at least knock him out of his misery.

“You’re the worst,” he croaked out.

“I told you, you can’t have the medicine for another hour. Unless you want to be sick all over the floor I suggest you listen to Gaius’ instructions.” Merlin had been taking care of Arthur for the past two days. He complained all the time, but he knew it was because Arthur was getting restless. He felt for the man, but there was only so much Merlin’s patience could handle. 

He moved about the room, polishing Arthur’s armor, his boots, his belts, anything he could get his hands on just to keep Arthur company while he was awake. When he finally ran out of things to polish he went to retrieve the light stew for Arthur to eat before taking his medicine.

“Come on Arthur you just need to finish this and then you can take your medicine,” Merlin pleaded.

Arthur groaned and sat up slowly taking the bowl from him. He spooned some of it into his mouth slowly, savoring the warmth it provided and ate as fast as his stomach would allow. Soon enough he was scraping the bottom of the bowl a bit upset he couldn't have any more.

“Alright take this, and I'll bring the dishes down. I’ll be right back.” Merlin gave Arthur the vial, dropped a kiss on his forehead, took the bowl, and left the room. 

Looking at the closed door Arthur sat stunned. Merlin kissed him? No one kissed him. Not like that at least. He was still trying to process what happened, his sick addled brain struggling to keep up, when Merlin came back. “Arthur you still haven’t taken the medicine yet? You have been pestering me about it for the past two hours.”

Arthur just looked at him, “Ah uhm...”

Merlin crossed to the bed, “I know it doesn’t taste great, but it’ll help. Come on, bottoms up.” He took the vial from Arthur’s hands and uncorked it and held it up to his mouth. 

All Arthur could do was obediently open his mouth as Merlin poured in the foul substance.  “I swear you’re just a big child,” Merlin grumbled, “Ok lay down and sleep. I’ll be back with your dinner and another vial in a couple hours.”  He shuffled Arthur back into the covers, stoked the fire, and left. 

Arthur was still trying to parse out what happened. 

Merlin kissed him. Merlin didn’t realize he kissed him. He would like Merlin to kiss him again.

Arthur buried deeper into the sheets, his face heating up, not from his cold.

Coronation

The responsibility of the crown weighed heavy on his head. Just the other day he was a prince, but as dawn broke, he was a king. He stood vigil at his father’s side the entire night. Hoping this was all a bad dream, that his father would miraculously wake up and take the responsibility of being king with him. Arthur hoped quietly, alone.

When he opened the doors to see Merlin sitting on the floor he could have cried once more. What he wouldn’t give to have his friend hold him and tell him everything would be alright, that he isn’t alone, that this burden wouldn’t crush him under its weight. What he wouldn’t give just to let go and break in front of someone, to have someone see him and put him back together again. But he shoved all those feelings aside, where all his other weaknesses hid in his mind. Today he was a king.

Merlin fussed about, making sure everything was perfect. He arrived early to Arthur’s chambers, got him his favorite breakfast, and made sure the bath was the perfect temperature. He woke Arthur up as delicately as he could, just short of rolling the man out of bed. Merlin had a bit of sympathy. He knew Arthur would’ve been up most of the night worrying, and judging by the dark circles under his eyes he barely got a wink.

They moved through the morning in companionable silence, the atmosphere heavy for what was to come. Arthur finished his breakfast and moved to have Merlin change his clothes. His swift fingers undid the knots and slipped his sleeping clothes off Arthur’s body in a well practiced manner. Merlin guided him into his formal trousers and helped him through his best tunic and doublet. He slipped on the chainmail with ease and fastened the belt around Arthur’s waist. After draping the deep red cape around his shoulders Merlin fiddled a bit more, straightening out each garment once more, fixing Arthur’s hair, dusting invisible dust off his shoulders. Arthur let him for the sake of keeping him grounded. The touch was comforting and it calmed his nerves in a way he could never ask for. Merlin straightened out his cape once more and deemed him ready. Sans crown of course.

“You can go on ahead Merlin,” Arthur said softly.

Merlin gave him a concerned look, “Are you sure?”

Arthur sat in his chair, “I just need to be alone, for a moment. I’ll see you down there.”

Merlin walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You’re going to be great Arthur,” he smiled, “Because it’s you.”

Arthur nodded quietly. 

Merlin squeezed his shoulder one more time, “I’ll see you down there,” a swift kiss was placed on his head before Arthur heard the door close. 

Smiling, Arthur’s worries melted away. He knows Merlin never realizes he does this, but it takes the weight off, just a little bit, every time. He wanted some time alone to stew in his thoughts, but now he just needs to get his blush in order. 

Tournament

The castle was buzzing with excitement as they prepped for the tournament. A neighboring kingdom was visiting and it warranted a celebration with the new king. The visiting nobles wanted to test their knights against the new breed of Camelot fighters since Arthur allowed non-nobility to try out. Now a decent amount of their forces were made up of all different kinds of people from all over the kingdom, loyal not because of their blood but because of their choice. 

Arthur, against all better judgement from all of his advisors and Merlin, was participating in the sword fighting event. He wanted to participate in all of the events, but this was a compromise to participate in any of them at all.  _ You can choose one or none at all Arthur. Don’t even think about pulling a Sir William of Daira. I will find out and I will kill you myself.  _ So Arthur conceded and chose the sword fight.

Merlin and Arthur were in the tent getting ready for the first match of the day. “Are you sure you need to do this? Why can’t you just sit in the box like Lord Wesley? We could be in the shade, where it doesn’t smell, and we can have chilled wine...” Merlin was reluctantly fitting the chest piece over Arthur’s chainmail.

“I’m not missing out on all the fun just because I’m king. I’ll sit out when I won’t be able to hold a sword anymore.”

“That can be arranged,” Merlin mumbled.

“What was that?”

“I said ‘I hope that doesn’t change’,” Merlin smiled.

Arthur gave him a look and rolled his eyes. Just then Gwaine and Lancelot walked into the tent. “Princess! Ready to get your arse handed to you?” Gwaine gave Merlin a sly wink.

Arthur chuckled, “Gwaine please. We both know I’ll come out on top.”

“Kinky.”

A deep sigh resonated through the tent.

“How you got a favor I will never know,” Lancelot stated. Sure enough there was a leather strap wound neatly around Gwaine’s bicep.

“My charm with the ladies knows no bounds,” Gwaine replied, tossing his hair back.

Merlin snorted. He knows exactly where that favor came from, and it definitely wasn’t a lady. He wonders if a certain large knight has a similar favor wrapped around his arm. 

“Though I see you're not one to complain. I see our fair Lady Gwen has gifted you a favor as well,” Gwaine motioned to the light blue fabric wrapped around Lancelot’s arm as the knight blushed. 

“Alright you two, the event is going to start soon and you are being annoying and distracting,” Merlin shuffled them out of the tent, “I have to finish getting his royal prattiness ready before he gets his head lopped off.”

“Aw c’mon Merlin we just wanted to have some fun,” Gwaine pouted.

Merlin continued to push them out the tent, “Go have fun with the one who actually gave you that favor,” Merlin smirked.

Gwaine narrowed his eyes and reluctantly stomped out of the tent with Lancelot trailing behind him. Merlin turned his attentions back to getting Arthur ready for his fight.

“You know who Gwaine’s favor is from?” Arthur asked curiously.

“Of course. You’d have to be blind not to see it,” Merlin said cheekily.

Arthur just raised an eyebrow. “Just keep an eye on him, you’ll figure it out,” Merlin said, patting him on the chest. Arthur rolled his eyes again. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t received a favor. Your kingly-ness should have people knocking down the doors to give you one,” Merlin noted nonchalantly.

Arthur hummed, “Well I haven’t been accosted by anyone yet. We’ll see.” He fought the blush trying to make its way on his face. He knows whose favor he wanted, asking for it was another challenge in and of itself.

Merlin tightened the last strap and gave Arthur a hearty pat, “There, now you can go hit other people for no reason with a pointy metal stick.”

“Yes, yes. I promised this was my only event, no need to remind me.”

Merlin just shot him a bright smile, “As long as you know.”

Arthur just waved his hand sitting on a bench to relax for a moment, “Go on now Merlin, I’ll be out soon.”

“Ok, I’ll see you out there. Good luck,” Merlin handed him his sword, dropped a quick kiss on his forehead, and left the tent. Arthur couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face. He looked at the front of the tent where Merlin just exited. Arthur didn’t need a favor, he had all the luck he needed from a certain absentminded servant. 

Ouch

A hunt may have been a bad idea. They usually are. More often than not they are. But that’s not going to stop Arthur from bringing Merlin along with him when he wants to escape the confines of the castle.

It started out nice enough. They rode out in the afternoon after a harrowing morning of petitioners. Merlin laughed at one of Arthur’s jokes. They caught a couple of rabbits and now they were following the tracks of what promised to be a decent sized buck.  Riding through the woods proved to put Arthur in a better mood, until something whizzed by his ear.

The arrow lodged itself in a nearby tree spurring the two men into motion. They were quickly surrounded by heavily armed bandits. Arthur was quickly engaged in a fight with two of them, trying to hold them off from reaching their horses and Merlin.

Merlin, of course, was subtly taking out some of the bandits the usual way. A branch here, upturned root there, a hot handle for style, and the battle was going smoothly. Until Arthur wasn’t paying attention behind him.  One of the bandits got in a shallow hit on his shoulder before he turned quickly and ran him through with his sword. Once he fell, Arthur noticed the rest either ran, or were otherwise disposed of on the ground. 

“Arthur!” Merlin ran up to his side, “You’re bleeding!”

“It’s fine Merlin, just a scratch,” he assured.

“Like hell. Come on the horses didn’t get far. We can set up camp and I can patch you up.”

They retrieved the horses and their things and found a decent clearing to set up camp for the night. Merlin got to work quickly putting up the tent, lighting the fire, and fetching water to wash out Arthur’s wound. 

He divested Arthur of his chainmail and tunic. “Ow, careful Merlin.”

“Stop fidgeting and it wouldn’t hurt so much,” Merlin scolded. “I’m going to need to stitch it up,” he said as he looked through his bag for his supplies.

“Do you have to?”

“Yes Arthur, it’ll be quick. Don’t worry.”

It wasn’t quick. Well to Arthur it wasn’t quick. He sighed and tried not to wince as Merlin slowly cleaned and stitched up the cut. It felt like forever before he applied a salve and started to bandage to wound. 

“You’re lucky this wasn’t that deep.”

“Well I am the best fighter in Camelot. It’ll take more than a lousy bandit to get the best of me,” Arthur preened.

“Right,” Merlin snorted as he tied off the bandage. Arthur felt a ghost of warm air and a light pressure on his shoulder. It was gone as soon as he registered the movement.

“There, all better. Just don’t move around too much,” Merlin said. Arthur just stared at him.

“What’s wrong? Does it hurt a lot?” Merlin asked with a worried look.

Arthur shook his head, “Uh, no, just… I’m hungry is all. Hurry up with dinner will you?”

Merlin rolled his eyes and smiled making his way over to their bundle of rabbits to prepare dinner. Arthur, on the other hand, was desperately trying to hide his smile and the furious blush making its way across his face.

Good Night

It was the longest day Arthur had by far, and it wasn’t even over. It was a day of meetings, training, more meetings, petitions, and one last meeting. Now he was sitting at his desk trying to make his way through the pile of paperwork in the dying candle light. His eyes hurt from reading grain reports, patrol reports, report reports, it was never ending. Arthur rubbed his eyes. Maybe he can rest them for just a moment, then he can finish. Only a moment.

He was woken up by his door slamming open, groaning he kept his head on the desk.

“Arthur? What in the world are you doing?” Merlin shook his shoulder.

“I have to finish this,” Arthur mumbled into the table.

“No you don't, you need to go to sleep. You’ve had a long day,” Merlin admonished.

“There’s only a little bit left,” Arthur said, lifting his head to meet a stack of parchment that did not qualify as “a little bit.”

Merlin sighed and took the stack of papers and started to shuffle through them. He placed them in different piles all around the desk. Arthur quietly listened to the shuffle of papers, too tired to yell at Merlin for messing up his progress. 

“Ok I separated them into things you need to get through tonight, what you need to finish tomorrow and what you can finish after that,” Merlin said pointing out each pile.

Arthur stared at the piles, the “tonight” pile significantly smaller than his original daunting stack.

“Get those done and go to sleep, you’ll be useless and grumpy tomorrow if you sleep any later,” Merlin chided. He went over to where Arthur had laid out his armor to be polished.

Arthur sat stunned looking after his servant nonchalantly polishing his armor like he hadn’t saved Arthur’s night. With a small smile he got back to work.

He finished that last report with a flourish and got up to stretch his aching back. Merlin, having finished everything else, went over to help him dress for bed. “You know you should stop doing reports so late. Or at least start doing them when you receive them, then you won’t have a pile of them to do all the time.”

“Didn’t ask for your opinion Merlin.”

“Well you should, then maybe you’d get to sleep on time,” Merlin went to turn down the sheets.

“Ah, but I do so love keeping you up Merlin.”

“You do know I have to wake up earlier than you right?”

Arthur just gave him a look, “You know you don’t have to stay awake here with me, right?”

Merlin went over to bank the fire, “Yes, but you’d end up sleeping under a pile of parchment and then where will we be?”

Arthur scoffed and got into bed. 

“Don’t forget, tomorrow Lord whatever-his-name wants to have lunch with you to discuss the new trade routes,” Merlin said, blowing out the candles.

“Lord Edward. Just go to bed Merlin I’ll see you tomorrow,” Arthur tiredly mumbled.

Merlin chuckled, “Good night Arthur,” He blew out the last candle and placed a kiss on Arthur’s temple before leaving for the night.

Arthur felt the heat rise in his face. No matter how many times Merlin does it, Arthur can never bring himself to call him out on it. Bringing attention to it might mean Merlin would stop doing it, and Arthur certainly didn’t want that. He burrowed into his sheets a bit more trying to smother the fluttering in his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

One for you

They were headed back to Camelot after a long patrol when things came to a head. Arthur, the knights, and Merlin set up camp that night hoping to reach Camelot by the afternoon the next day. 

They quickly pitched the tents and laid out the bed rolls. Elyan and Percival took care of the horses while Lancelot and Gwaine went to get water. Leon and Arthur were discussing which route would be safer to get to the castle while Merlin was busy making dinner.

It was a nice night, everyone was having a good time making jokes and talking around the fire. Gwaine was sharing some crude stories making everyone laugh. It was the most relaxed everyone had been in a long while.

As Gwaine launched into another story Merlin noticed the fire burning low.  He turned to Arthur, “I’m going to grab some more firewood. I’ll be right back.”

Arthur nodded, half paying attention to Gwaine’s story.  Merlin used Arthur’s shoulder as leverage to get up from where he was sitting and placed a kiss on the top of Arthur’s head. 

Before Merlin turned to head into the woods he noticed the entire camp went quiet.

“What?” Merlin asked worried that something was wrong.

Arthur was frozen beneath his hand, all eyes were trained on him. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked again.

Gwaine cleared his throat, “Uh is there something you want to tell us mate?”

Merlin gave him a quizzical look.

“If you’re giving out free kisses now, I’m upset that I wasn’t the first to receive one,” he smirked.

“What are you talking about?” Merlin demanded.

Percival smiled, “You’re telling us you didn’t just lay a kiss on our lovely king here?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. They all watched as the gears in his head started to turn and his eyes widened in realization. He opened his mouth to speak, promptly closed it, and bolted into the woods. 

Arthur let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Did he really not notice?” Lancelot asked.

“I’m sure that question is for our tomato faced king. He’s the only one not surprised by it,” Gwaine quipped.

All eyes fell on Arthur once more. Looking up at his knights he sighed, “It’s not exactly the first time he’s done this,” he affirmed reluctantly. 

“And he never realized this little habit of his?” Elyan questioned.

Arthur shook his head.

“And you never told him?” Leon asked.

“You saw what happened,” Arthur said defensively, “... and it wasn’t...entirely unwelcome,” he awkwardly admitted.

The knights exchanged knowing looks. It wasn’t that big of a secret amongst those who were privy to the affections both the king and his servant shared. 

Gwaine nodded in the direction Merlin ran off to, “You’re going after him right?”

Arthur nodded and stood up, “Nothing else to do I suppose,” he looked at his men like he was going to war, “Wish me luck.” He jogged into the forest following Merlin’s trail.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Lancelot snorted, “He doesn’t need it.” The rest of the knights laughed in agreement.

Finding Merlin wasn’t hard, approaching him was another matter. Arthur didn’t know what he was going to say to him, or what he was going to do. What was there to do? He let this go on for so long because he was afraid it was going to stop. But now that Merlin realized, was he going to continue? Or will he keep his distance.

Arthur grimaced at the thought. 

He spotted Merlin sitting under a tree, arms wrapped around his legs, head resting on his knees. Arthur made sure he was heard as he approached so Merlin wouldn’t startle.

“Merlin?” He didn’t move from where he was positioned, if anything, Merlin drew tighter into himself. Arthur kneeled in front of him carefully trying to unfurl the man so they could talk properly. “Come on Merlin.” He tugged at his arms and as soon as Merlin caught his eyes it was like a dam broke. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, I don’t know what came over me. I probably made you so uncomfortable, you probably never want to speak to me again. Which I understand, but please don’t banish me I don’t --,”

“Merlin,” Arthur interrupted softly, “Relax, no one is banishing anyone tonight. Now I need you to calm down for a moment so we can talk about this.”

Merlin stilled, wrapping his arms around his knees once more and gave him a small nod. Arthur moved to sit next to Merlin before he spoke.

“There’s no need for you to apologize. If anything I need to apologize to you for letting it go on so long.”

“What do you mean?”

Arthur cringed a little, “This, uh, isn’t the first time you’ve done this.”

Merlin’s eyes widened, “What? Why haven’t you told me?! How long had this been going on?!” He was bordering hysterical at this point. 

“You’ve been doing it for a long while now. And well, I didn’t really want you to stop,” he admitted, “I thought if I told you, you would stop. And I didn’t know how to ask you to not … stop.” Arthur was sure his face was completely flushed and thanked the darkness of the night for covering it up.

“You liked it?” Merlin asked with a small smile.

“It, helped. Sometimes,” Arthur replied. 

Merlin nudged him, “You’re going to need to give me more than that Arthur.”

He sighed, “You usually did it to make me feel better, or when wishing me luck. It was, nice.”

Merlin hummed. He sat thoughtfully, his eyes occasionally drifting towards Arthur who was progressively getting more uncomfortable as the silence continued.

“So you never minded?” Merlin finally asked softly. He turned his head to look at Arthur’s profile in the dark.

Arthur looked at him, his eyes flickering down to Merlin’s lips for just a moment, “No.”

Merlin smiled and leaned over and brushed his lips over his forehead, “You don’t?”

“No,” Arthur breathed out.

He continued down to press his lips to the tip of his nose, “It doesn’t bother you?”

“No.”

Merlin pressed another on his cheek, “Not even a little?”

He felt Arthur’s cheeks smile under his lips, “No.”

Merlin pulled back and looked into Arthur’s eyes, their mouths just barely apart, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Merlin captured his lips and, gods, how Arthur survived with just chaste forehead kisses for this long he doesn’t know. Their lips moved together, as if they would do nothing else for the rest of their days. They sat there in the night trading soft kisses, mouths warm and pliant, gliding across each other. Merlin migrated onto Arthurs lap at some point, hands caressing the sides of his face. Arthur held him close, arms wrapped around his waist, wanting to savor the moment.

They parted eventually, not moving far, catching their breath. Merlin was smiling and bumped their noses, “You still need to ask me,” he said with a smirk.

“Huh?” Arthur said in a daze.

“You still need to ask me to keep kissing you,” his eyes shined with mirth.

Arthur groaned and pressed his forehead against Merlin’s. He sighed, “Merlin, it would be very beneficial to both of us if you continue to kiss me. However way you’ll have me.”

Merlin leaned in once more, his breath ghosting over Arthur’s lips, “Hmmm, I think something can be arranged.” 

By the time they got back to camp the fire was burnt out and the knights were asleep. If morning found them sleeping closer than normal, no one was surprised.

One for me (Additional ending? Alternate ending?)

Time froze.

Arthur didn’t know what to do. His head wanted to run away, or just forget what he saw all together. His body moved on its own accord to the man, no,  _ sorcerer  _ laying on the ground before him. 

Merlin, who was too busy trying to save Arthur, wasn’t paying attention before getting knocked out by one of the bandits that surrounded them. Arthur saw the golden glow in his eyes before he crumpled to the ground. In mere moments Arthur dispatched the rest of the bandits and ran over to Merlin’s side cradling the man in his lap, hoping he wasn’t too badly wounded.

A million thoughts raced through his mind, Merlin was a sorcerer, Merlin was injured, Merlin saved him, Merlin used magic, Merlin isn’t waking up. 

Arthur felt around his head and came across a small lump that was beginning to form. It wasn’t bleeding so that was a good sign. It looked like he wasn’t waking up anytime soon so Arthur scooped him up and walked away from the remnants of the fight.

He made camp and tried to make Merlin as comfortable as possible before heading out to catch something to eat. He made quick work of catching two rabbits and made his way back to Merlin, worried his condition might have changed while he was away.

Light was fading and Merlin still hadn’t awoken, and Arthur was thinking himself in circles. 

Merlin was a sorcerer. For how long? Why? Has he been lying this whole time? Did he know Merlin at all? Maybe he did. Merlin did save him. If only he would wake up and provide some answers.

Night fell and Arthur got a fire going and he laid Merlin by the fire to keep warm. Arthur had his head cradled in his lap, absentmindedly combing his fingers through his hair. “Come on Merlin you need to wake up. You have a lot of explaining to do you idiot.”

After about another hour he felt Merlin stir underneath his hand. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Arthur staring back down at him, “Arthur? What happened?” He winced as he tried to shift his head but was met with a sharp pain shooting through his skull.

“Don’t move so much idiot, you weren’t paying attention when someone struck you from behind. You’ve been out for most of the day.” 

Merlin blinked his eyes open again trying to focus on Arthur speaking. His eyes were the same blue they usually were, and if Arthur hadn’t witnessed it himself, he would’ve never believed the gold that replaced them that afternoon. “I thought you would’ve magically healed and woken up sooner,” he commented offhandedly. 

He felt Merlin freeze in his lap, “What?”

Arthur sighed, “I saw you Merlin. I saw you use magic.”

The silence was overwhelming. Even the sounds of the forest seemed to be holding its breath.

“I’m sorry.” Merlin’s voice trembled, Arthur could feel him shaking in his lap. He had enough time to think about everything. Now he wanted answers.

“Why are you in Camelot Merlin? You know the laws,” he started. He looked off into the distance trying to remain calm.

“I was sent to train under Gaius. He was supposed to help me control my magic. I was levitating things since I was a baby.”

“Why did you never tell me? Did you not trust me?” 

Merlin reached up with a shaky hand to turn Arthur’s gaze towards him, “I did, and I still do. I just didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want you to choose between your duty to Camleot and protecting me.”

“You could’ve died Merlin,” Arthur said a bit desperately. 

He snorted, “Says you.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Merlin smiled softly, “It means I’ve saved your royal backside more times than I can count. And I’d do it all again if it meant you’d still be here with me.”

Arthur leaned into Merlin’s hand still warm on the side of his face, “You’re an idiot you know?”

Merlin chuckled, “And you are a prat.”

Arthur huffed, “Get some more rest Merlin. It seems you have some stories to tell when we get back home.”

Merlin pouted but closed his eyes. Arthur sighed and began his previous ministrations through Merlin’s hair. He stared down at the man fondly, with the fire light dancing across his face. He didn’t realize he moved until he was met with shocked wide blue eyes once more.

“Ah,” was all he could muster out of his mouth.

“Did you just kiss me?” Merlin smiled, his eyes shining with mirth.

“I think so?”

“You think so?”

“Shut up, you do it all the time.”

“I do not!”

“Yes you do. You always kiss me on my forehead but you never notice.” Arthur smirked.

Merlin stared at him, as if to parse out if he was lying. The gears turn in his head and realization dawns on him, “Wha- why have you never told me!?”

Arthur flushed, “I can’t say it was unwelcome. You always did it when I needed cheering up, or a bit of luck. It was nice.”

Merlin smiled, “So you liked me kissing you?”

“Don’t sound so smug,” Arthur pouted.

“Well I mean the King of Camelot likes my kisses so I have plenty to be smug about,” Merlin beamed.

Arthur huffed and looked out into the forest trying to will away his blush when a warm hand came to rest on his face. He looked back at Merlin, “Did you really not mind?” Merlin asked timidly. Arthur looked into his eyes and shook his head. Merlin brushed his thumb across his cheek and grinned. He pulled Arthur towards him and closed the space that had kept them apart for far too long. As their lips touched it was like everything slotted in place. 

They separated to catch their breath, Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin’s as if any distance between them is far too much. Merlin nudged his nose against his, “I don’t think I mind either.” Arthur just chuckled and kissed him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> She was a bit janky but I love her.  
> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Looking for more fluff? Check out [I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810088)


End file.
